Ratkaiseva Tatakai
Introduction Ratkaiseva is a battle loving bodyguard from the Grand Line and a expert with explosives. He is a feared enforcer in the criminal underworld. He is also loosely affiliated with the Revolutionary Army and now currently under the employ of the Vinsmoke Family. Also due to his action's he can be considered the antagonist of a upcoming arc. Appearance Ratkaiseva is a tall man with slicked short orange hair that wears a pair of shades and a white dress shirt black coat and tie with black pants, black gloves underneath a long black cloak (when he is traveling) and white shoes. He always has a cigar in his mouth. Personality Ratkaiseva loves to battle so much that not matter the situation he always smiling showing he is that he is confident in his abilities and hold back to make the fight last longer expectably if he considers those he faces weaklings. He displays loyalty if only to those he works with but if its in his own interest he will do what he believes is the best course to take. Abilities and Powers Explosive Expert: Ratkaiseva is skilled with explosive enough to be able to make his own bombs Būmu Būmu Ryūsei: Ratkaiseva throws a barrage of bombs causing massive explosions Chain Reaction: Ratkaiseva detonates multiple bombs at one causing them to explode one after the other creating a massive explosion Unnamed Attack: Ratkaiseva throws a string of bombs around a person or object and detonates them causing a small but powerful explosion Intimidation: Although his reputation alone is intimidating he also uses other means to get what he seeks. Swordsmanship N/A Marksmanship Ratkaiseva is a fairly skilled marksmen when it comes to using his bombs being able to quickly throw one at the desired spot for the best damage Hand to Hand Combat Ratkaiseva is also skilled in unarmed combat as it is his preferred choice when fighting utilizing various fighting styles to fight even against armed opponents relying on his strength Physical Strength Ratkaiseva is tremendously strong being able to throw heavy concrete pillars with ease and able to break a wall with a kick Agility Ratkaiseva is quite agile and surprisingly quick being able to cover a great distance in a short time such as when he saved his employer from a assignation attempt Endurance Ratkaiseva is very durable due to the intense training and numerous battles he has developed a high defense and is able to fight even with sever injuries. Weapons Bombs Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Allies/ Friends Tatakai Syndicate Is a criminal syndicate that is more of a mafia and like a mafia they are loyal to their boss Vinsmoke Family: His relationship with the family seems to be one of business since he has often said they are nothing without their influence and resources. RevolutionaryArmy: It is unclear how he ended up associating with the Revolutionary Army but he dose help them when called on though he states he dose it out of boredom and the fact he holds their leader in the highest regard. Enemies Other History Ratkaiseva hails from Drum Island where he worked for Wapol. Much of his past is unknown since he never speaks of it. The most known thing about him is apparently he has worked for various underworld gangs in various trades but is often acting as a bodyguard. Eventually he grew a reputation that earned him the employ of the Vinsmoke Family. After spending time gain their trust he convinces them to let him run a criminal organization in secret under the guise of keeping them posted on what is happening outside their kingdom and keeping a eye on the various crews. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Ratkaiseva and six others vs Bandits - Won Quotes My dream is to be the king of the underworld but first I got to wait and focused on taking down the Vinsmoke Family and the Big Mom Pirates then when they fall I pick up the pieces (Ratkaiseva thinking on the first step of his dream) Trivia ◾ Ratkaiseva's first name is Finnish for "decisive" and his last name is Japanese for "battle", which is fitting for his romanized name, which means "deceive battle" in Japanese. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Asa12